Hunger Games: High School Days
by PhoenixGrace
Summary: Sequel to Hunger Games: Scotland Holiday. The gang is back in High School, but what happens when a fellow student is running around town, committing crime after crime? Can the gang stay safe, or will tragedy strike? Finnick/Annie, Rue/Thresh, Foxface/Marvel, Gadge, Clato, and Everlark. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I Don't own anything. This is my sequel to Hunger Games: Scotland Holiday. Please review and enjoy!)**

**Annie's P.O.V**

Of all the people on the planet, my boyfriend just has to be the cold-resistant one.

"God, I hate you, Finnick." I hissed through my teeth. We were walking up to our High School for the spring swim meet. It must have been fifty degrees outside, yet Finnick had neglected the privilege of using a shirt.

"Aww! I'm hurt! At least they have no problem with me being shirtless, see?" Finnick whined, pointing to a posse of girls that were swooning.

"Someone help me." I squeaked. Finnick laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, I never said that _you_ couldn't take your shirt off." He joked. I punched him in the gut.

"Shut up."

"Noted."

We walked into the High School pool. Finnick headed over to the boys' changing room, and I went over to the girls' changing room.

_RING!_

I sighed and picked up my phone.

"Yeah, Annie here."

"Annie! Hey, yeah, it's Madge. My house is on fire."

"I'll be right there!" I promised, and ran out of the locker room. Coach Mags looked confused as I ran past her.

"Sorry, coach, my friend's house is on fire!" I called. She nodded, and I made my way out of the front doors. Madge's house is about fifteen minutes by car, and thirty minutes on foot. I began sprinting. Soon enough, I saw a pile of flames.

Oh, no.

**(Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!)**

**Next Time=**

**Madge's House**

**Gadge**

**Arson **


	2. The Fire at Madge's House

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I need ideas, like, desperately. I don't care if you leave your thoughts in a review or PM, I am constantly on , and so I'm bound to hear your thoughts one way or another. Here's the second chapter!)**

**Finnick's P.O.V**

Annie never misses swim practice. Never, ever, in a million years. When we were in third grade, Annie had to skip practice because she had pneumonia, but you can probably guess who snuck into the pool at midnight to swim for three hours straight. When I saw her dash out of the natatorium, I knew something was wrong, so I instinctively chased after her.

Once we got to Madge's house, I knew what was wrong.

"Help!" screamed Annie, who was pulling the Undersee's garden hose towards the house. Gale who had been calling the police, rushed over to turn on the water. Annie began spraying the blazing house full force. Madge crawled out of the house, her hair smoking. She was carrying some sort of animal… probably Coco, her pet dog.

The fire department soon arrived, leaving a sobbing Madge to the gentle hands of Gale. Annie and I went up to the police and explained what we saw.

"I saw someone run into the bushes. He looked familiar…" Gale told the police chief, Officer Thread.

"Can you describe him for me?" Thread asked. Gale concentrated.

"Shaved head, nearly bald. Carrying a metal can, like a propane tank. I remember he was wearing a dark green hoodie with a picture of a motorcycle on the back."

"Thanks, son." Thread thanked Gale, and went about inspecting the house. Annie suddenly started wheezing.

"Annie? You okay?" I asked as she knelt on the ground. Oh crap, this couldn't be-

"Stupid- asthma. 'Cause of ash… in air. Got inhaler… Fin?" she gasped. I dug through my pockets and handed her the extra inhaler that I carry around for her just in case.

"Better." Annie sighed. "We should head back to swim practice."

"Agreed." I said as we walked away from Madge's smouldering house.

**(I hope you enjoyed this! I have a new obsession: Hunger Games Roleplay via PM's. It's just so exciting! Tell me what you think, and give me ideas. I feel like Writer's Block is hovering over my head. See you next chapter! P.S. I will be using OC's, so PM me if you want to give me an OC and I'll tell you what information I need.)**

**Next Time=**

**What happened to Rue?**

**Dance tryouts**

**I don't know, you guys choose an event..?**


	3. Dance and Evidence

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Guess what, guys! I'm a Beta! Yay! Please enjoy this next chapter. Review or PM and tell me what you think!)**

**Rue's P.O.V**

"…and that's the end of today's lesson. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very well! Best of luck at your dance tryouts!"

Ever since I had almost been declared pregnant, my mom had insisted that I be homeschooled. Miss Seeder is pretty nice. I don't worry about tests that much, though. I only worry about dance tryouts.

I put on my dance uniform, a black sports bra and black shorts, and grabbed my bag.

"See you later, Rue! Good luck!" My dad called from the kitchen. I smiled and began walking down the road towards Gloss's Dance and Performing Arts Studio. Katniss was waiting for me as she did her stretches. Katniss, Glimmer, Maysilee, Clove, and I are all in Year Six (We all joined at age 11). Tryouts for the senior squad are always tough. It gets tougher depending on how many different styles you take. See, in order for you to get on the senior dance squad, you have to pass 3 tests. One is Jazz, one is Hip-Hop, and one is ballroom.

There are eight different classes at GDPAS, Jazz, Lyrical, Ballet, Tap, Hip-Hop, Ballroom, Modern, and Contemporary. Katniss takes Jazz and Hip-Hop. Maysilee takes Contemporary, Hip-Hop, and Tap. Glimmer and Clove take Contemporary, Hip-Hop, Ballet, Lyrical, Tap, and Ballroom, and I take Jazz, Hip-Hop, Tap, and Ballroom.

"Okay, now girls, line up!" Gloss shouted as he entered the studio with two other judges, Cashmere and Miss Trinket. We all rushed for a place in line. Hoo boy. This is gonna take some time.

-Line Break!-

"Okay girls, good job, go ahead and get some water!" Gloss shouted. I ran over to my water bottle and took a few long swigs. The judging panel was glancing at a paper and crossing off names. Finally, we lined up in front of the judging table for the last time.

"Okay, now if we call you name, you've made it to the SDS, got it? If your name isn't called, thanks for trying." Effie explained. We waited in pained silence.

"Number one… Clove Renson."

Clove grinned from ear to ear as Cashmere handed her a red and gold jacket with "Senior Dance Squad" written across the back.

"Number two, Maysilee Donner."

Katniss and I fidgeted in our seats, since 2 of the 6 available spots were taken.

"Number three, Glimmer Sylverman. Number Four, Katniss Everdeen."

I hugged Katniss as she got her jacket. Oh, how I've always wanted one of them for myself…

"Number five, Prim Everdeen. Number six, Rue Orchid."

Whoa. I shakily grabbed my jacket from Cashmere. What just happened?

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Stupid Undersee girl. I set that fire for a reason! Thw ind snapped at my hoodie as I walked back to the college dorm. Wait…

I left one crucial part of evidence back there. Crap, I'm dead.

I dropped my credit card.

(Well, I appreciate your reviews, as always. Please check out my new forum right here forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay-Forum/140203/ See you next chapter!)

Next Time=

Whose Credit Card is this?

The Plan!

Fannie/Everlark


	4. The (Maybe Not-So) Awesome Plan!

**(Yo, what's up? Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I do own a paper drink umbrella! Tell me if you like this story, 'cause your reviews make my day! Check out my forum, it's called "Hunger Games Roleplay Forum!" Let's see… shoutouts to I'veMadeItMyOTP, Juliet's Shadow, InLoveWithClatoLove, Odair Bear, and Katie x, for reviewing and being so awesome! Also, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating. School has really taken a toll on me.)**

**Clove's P.O.V**

"So, what're you planning?" I asked Gale as we sat down at Jake's Pizza Parlor. He grinned evilly. When Gale grins like that, something's wrong.

Very, very wrong.

"Dude, just stop grinning and tell us," Thresh said.

"Check this out." Gale showed us a faded slip of plastic. It looked like…

"A dorm key?" wondered Cato. Gale nodded.

"From the District Institution of the Modern Arts. Exactly. It has a name on it, but it's all scratched out. I found it on the edge of Madge's property."

"We found the killer! Let's get it to the chief of police!" cried Katniss.

"Shut up! We can't tell the police!" growled Gale.

"Why?"

"Don't you think it would be fun to solve a federal crime?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Good, 'cause I've got this all planned out."

Gale handed me a paper with the title of "The Awesome Plan", and said, "Pass it on."

**THE AWESOME PLAN**

**Groups**

**Team A- The Fox**

**Team B- Katniss/Rue/Glimmer**

**Team C- Cato/Peeta/Marvel/Thresh**

**Team D- Finnick/Johanna/Annie/Clove**

**Team E- Haymitch/Maysilee**

**Step 1: A shuts down all power systems in the college except for the door keys.**

**Step 2: E orders evacuation because of 'gas leak'. E then smuggles D inside dorms.**

**Step 3: C secures all exits.**

**Step 4: B Patrols ventilation systems for any stragglers.**

**Step 5: D checks room key with every door.**

**Step 6: When D finds correct dorm room number, they will find the names of the residents.**

**Step 7: D meets B on roof.**

**Step 8: E is waiting on roof with rope.**

**Step 9: E ties rope to something heavy and d/e/b take turns going down.**

**Step 10: Escape to Finnick's house.**

**THE END**

"Um, Gale? When do we do this?" I ask nervously.

"Tonight. Six P.M."

Well, that's it. My life is officially over.

(**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is a freaking war zone. Stay tuned!)**

**Next Time=**

**The Plan is Carried Out**

**Pairing of your choice!**

**Fill in the exciting preview here!**


	5. The Operation (Part 1)!

**(Cheerio!)**

**(Now, please note that I do not own the Hunger Games or whatever Copyrighted stuff there is in this chapter. You guys are freaking amazing reviewers, you know that? I literally stalk my stories to see if anyone's reviewing. Here's chapter… Five? I don't remember. Enjoy!**

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"Keep your head still or I'll burn your head off." Glimmer snarled. Annie swatted her arm.

"Clove, can you help me here?" Glimmer sighed. Clove jumped up from doing her makeup and held Annie's arms behind her back. We were getting makeovers for the operation so we couldn't be recognized on any security cameras in the college dorm. Gale had Glimmer on makeover duty. All of us girls had met at her house to get our makeup and hair done. Unfortunately for Annie, that meant…

"I'm not getting my hair straightened!" She screamed. Glimmer moved quickly, pinning up Annie's hair and straightening her curls. In a few minutes, Glimmer stepped back.

"You look pretty!" Rue piped up from across the room. Annie shook her very straight head of red hair. Rue turned around to talk to Glimmer.

"Glim? I owe you two bottles of foundation." She said. Somehow, Rue had turned her cocoa skin into a light tan. Maysilee's jaw dropped open.

"Well, we don't have much time for makeup. Hurry up." Glimmer snapped. I grabbed some bright red lipstick and black eyeshadow. Glimmer went back to work with Annie, who had given up trying to resist all the makeup that Glimmer was slathering over her face.

"Do I look okay?" asked the Fox. I looked at her. She was wearing purple lipstick and green eyeshadow with a fake lip piercing.

"Very scary." I commented. Glimmer frowned.

"Where'd you get those piercings?" she pondered.

"Um, they were in your makeup box."

"Oh, I… Uh…"

"Come on, we have to meet the guys at the dorm house!" Maysilee shouted. We ran out of Glimmer's house and walked two blocks over to the dorm house.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Gale asked as we arrived. We got into our groups.

"Hey, where's Annie?" asked Finnick. Annie cleared her throat.

"Um, Finnick, right there…" Glimmer said.

"Nah, Annie's hair is all curly." He protested.

"Shut up, Fin! You don't even recognize your own girlfriend? What kind of jerk are you?" Annie snapped, and punched him in the gut.

"Ugh! Yep, tha's… ahem… Annie." Finnick wheezed.

"Okay, one person on each team gets a walkie talkie. Fox, you're solo, so go ahead and shut down the power when I say go. Once the power is down, team E, you will…

"We'll order an evacuation because of a gas leak." Haymitch said.

"And then, team C, you guys will…"

"Cover all exits." Marvel shouted from somewhere in our midst.

"Good, then team B…"

"We'll patrol the ventilation system for any stragglers." I responded. Rue leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I'm claustrophobic." She said.

"Oops." I muttered.

When we were done, Haymitch and Maysilee managed to get a huge crate with wheels labeled, "JANITORIAL SUPPLIES". Finnick, Johanna, Clove, and Annie climbed in the crate, and Foxface positioned herself near a ladder leading up to the power box.

"Okay, everyone, remember to use the radios. Three…"

I stretched my arms and opened the ventilation grate.

"…two…"

Someone inside the crate yelped, "Ow! Get off my leg, Finnick!"

"…one…"

Was it too late to bail, 'cause-

"GO!"

**(Cliffhanger! Oh! PLEASE REVIEW! Why am I ending my sentences in exclamation points?! Cheerio!)**

**Next Time=**

…

…

**What, did you think I would spoil the greatest chapter that I've ever written? Ha!**


	6. The Operation (Part Two!)

**(Cheerio!)**

**(I own nothing EXCEPT for a grilled cheese sandwich that I ate for lunch. Yum. Enjoy this chapter and please review!)**

**Johanna's P.O.V**

"Oh my God, Finnick, get off of my leg!" I hissed as Maysilee and Haymitch wheeled our crate into the dorms. Finnick didn't move his leg.

"Get out of the dorms! There's a gas leak! Get out of the dorms!" Maysilee shouted. A roar of footsteps passed us.

"Finnick Odair, I swear, if you don't move your leg right now I will slowly and painfully disembowel you with Annie watching." I growled.

"Be my guest." Said Annie.

Finnick didn't move his leg.

"Okay, guys, It's all clear!" Haymitch told us. We climbed out of the crate. Finnick stepped on my foot.

"FINNICK!" I screamed. Clove clamped a hand over my mouth. Annie pulled out the room key.

"Okay, so I guess we start on this floor and we'll meet you guys on the roof." Clove told Haymitch.

"Yeah, good luck, you guys. Be safe." He responded as we ran down the hall. Annie stuck the room key in each lock until we got to the second floor.

"How many stupid floors are there?" Clove wheezed.

"Six!" Finnick said.

The floors whizzed by… two… three… four…

"I got it!" Annie shrieked, and pulled open a heavy door. I whipped out a pen and paper.

"Residents are Hunter Phillips and Titus Smith." Clove read from a slip of paper taped to the wall. I scribbled the names down and we raced up to the roof.

"Well, someone's fast." Haymitch commented. Suddenly, a beep sounded on Annie and Maysilee's walkie-talkies.

"_Um, guys? It's Katniss. There's a group of guys heading towards the roof." _Katniss muttered into the radio.

"_Where are you?" _I could hear Gale ask.

"_In the vents heading up towards the roof."_

"_Stay at your current location until everything's clear, copy?"_

"_Copy."_

"_If you're on the roof, please copy."_

"Copy." Said Maysilee and Annie.

"We're in trouble now." Finnick grumbled as he opened a box that had been laid in the roof labeled, "DANGEROUS TOOLS".

**(Sorry for not updating! I've had school and dance to worry about. Please review, it makes me so happy **** See you guys next chapter!)**


	7. The Battle on the Roof (The 4)

**(Sorry, you guys! I know I haven't updated for a long time, but y'know, I'm only human. I have school and all that stuff and then I have Jazz for an hour after school. And I start in my school's advanced choral group on the first Monday of October. So, just keep in mind that I'm a busy person. Here's chapter 7! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And if you're wondering why I deleted one of my stories, In The Embers, it was because the story was kinda lame.)**

**Clove's P.O.V**

"Hey, there are those kids! Get 'em!" shouted a stocky goth kid. He and his thin, gangster-type buddy charged at us. They were both holding shotguns. Finnick grabbed Annie and hauled her out of their way. I sunk my foot into the thin kid's stomach and he gasped for air. Mr. Goth whirled around and fired a shot at me, just as Annie grabbed his black hoodie and pulled him to the ground. The bullet flew into the air. However, the stupid thin kid wasn't done. He grabbed Maysilee by the hair and pointed his gun at her head.

"No one moves!" he rasped. I positioned myself behind him.

"Help!" Maysilee squeaked.

"There's an explosive system rigged around this school. If I press this button, you'll all have one minute to say your prayers before you blow up," said the kid as he showed Finnick and Haymitch a little remote control. There was only one red button. I could suddenly hear the safety on the gun click off.

"Say goodbye, little girl."

Cliché flashback time!

"_Welcome to the studio! What's your name?"_

"_Clove!"_

"_And how old are you?"_

"_I'm four!" I said, proudly holding out five fingers. Cashmere smiled and lined me up with the rest of the Jazz class._

"_Does anyone know how to do a hitch kick?"_

"_Oh! I do!" I squealed. I bent my left knee, brought it up to my waist, and kicked out with my right leg. The little girl with blonde hair in front of me yelled out as I kicked her in the back of the head._

"_Oh no! I'm sorry!" I said, and helped her to her feet. "I'm Clove! I'm four!"_

"_Oh. I'm Maysilee."_

I stepped up to the thin kid and lashed out with my right leg, lodging my boot heel in the back of his neck. He stayed there for a moment, swaying uneasily, and then crashed to the ground.

Annie and HAymitch stared at me. Finnick's eyes were wide.

"Dude! That was bad-"

"Shut up, Finnick! And Clove, where'd you learn to kick like that?" Johanna asked.

"Dance. Now let's go!" I shouted. Katniss, Rue, and Glimmer crawled out of a vent.

"We heard the whole thing. What'd you do, Clover?" coughed Rue.

"Double hitch kick." I replied. "Where's Cato?"

"His group is meeting us at Finnick's house." Added Glimmer.

"Where's Finnick's house?" questioned Katniss.

"It's number fifty-one, Truceman lane." Annie absently told her. "So, maybe half a mile from the lake near the school? Three quarters of a mile from here, indefinitely."

Haymitch secured a rope around a pipe and repelled down the building. Finnick glanced at Johanna.

"Ladies first?"

"Sissies last." Johanna muttered, and slid down the rope. Annie went down next, followed by Finnick, Glimmer, and Rue. I slowly went down the rope. Katniss went last.

"_Anyone copy?"_

It was Gale again.

"_Yeah?" _Cato responded from another walkie-talkie.

"_Are we all clear to head to Fin's house?"_

"Yep." I said into my radio, just as we set off jogging towards the sunset.

**(So, to recap, I'll be changing my Pen name. Do not freak. For those of you who like RolePlay forums, I created one here: forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay-Forum/140203/ **

**PLEAVE VISIT IT! SO FAR, NO ONE IS PARTICIPATING! I AM LONELY!**

**Signing off for the last time under this pen name,**

**Sapphire1421)**

4


	8. Another Plan

**(OMG GUESS WHAT? I know this may seem kinda off-topic, but it's freezing at my house! Where I live it's always warm. Yay! I love winter. I don't own THG. Happy reading, my friends!)**

**Cato's P.O.V**

"Dang!" I whistled as we crept inside Finnick's house. There was a 72 inch TV set up in his living room, along with a stereo system.

"Come on, let's go up to Finnick's room!" hissed Marvel. We silently walked up the stairs and entered Finnick's crowded room. Clove ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"You shoulda seen me, Cato! I kicked this thin kid in the neck and then he passed out! Awesome, right!" she squealed.

"You take martial arts?" I asked.

"No, idiot, double hitch kick! From dance! You remember me showing that to you, right?"

_Double hitch kick?_

"Oh, yeah, I remember." I lied.

"Guys, check this out!" Annie called. We all formed an arc around Finnick's TV.

"_This is Caesar Flickerman, reporting live from the District Academy of the Arts." _Said the guy on the screen.

"Ohh, how I hate you, Caesar Flickerman." Muttered Clove.

"_A group of rouge students from District High School intruded in the dorms today, claiming that there was a gas leak. They harmed two students, Titus Smith and Hunter Phillips. Here are some snapshots of the students."_

And then, horror of horrors, Clove's picture showed up on the screen. Then Katniss's. Then Marvel's.

"What the heck, Gale?" Peeta yelled. "I thought this was like, an unbeatable plan!"

"Well, tough! We've got bigger problems than ripping Gale's head open," Madge growled. "We need to get away."

"Like, run away?" asked Rue.

"Yeah, I think dad finished building the boats last weekend. We could use the boats to get across Lake Panem and over to the National Forest on the other side." Finnick suggested.

"Fin? Have you counted how many people are here?" Annie asked. I did a quick head count. Peeta, Gale, Thresh, Marvel, Haymitch, Finnick, Katniss, Madge, Rue, Glimmer, Maysilee, Annie, Johanna, Clove, and then me. That was… fifteen people.

"There are two boats. Alone, one of them can hold five people. Maximum. That's ten people." Finnick said.

"There are fifteen people here." I said.

"I'll stay. They didn't get my picture." Volunteered Maysilee.

"Me too." Haymitch added. Glimmer joined them, along with Rue and Thresh.

"Then at least you guys can help us get supplies." Katniss hoped aloud.

"Yeah." Glimmer said. "We don't have much time left."

3


	9. The End

**(Guys, thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot. Well, except for this one…**

Terrible 10/8/13 . chapter 1

This is a terrible story. Honestly. There's nothing funny about it. Your chapters are way too short. I hate the plot, you obviously copied off of multiple authors. I think you should commit more time to . You're not dedicated to writing at all. Please delete this story. And reviewers, please agree with me. This story is BAD!

**This is a guest review that I accidentally approved as I was looking through the Moderate Reviews file. Who wrote this? If you hate the story so much, could you tell me what to change? I don't own THG, please enjoy this next chapter.)**

**Clove's P.O.V**

"Ow! Ow! It attacked me!"

I gasped and ran around the back of the tent. Peeta had his foot entangles in various colored parachute cords.

"Um, Peeta? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Clove, uh… nothing."

"Okay, then…" I muttered. I finished setting up one of the three tents.

"Hey! I can feel rain!" called Cato. We all stopped dead in our tracks.

"Rain? Like, _rain, _rain?" asked Rue.

"Yeah, like, we-need-to-set-up-faster-type rain." Peeta said.

Once the tents had been set up and the supplies covered, we ducked inside the tent to unpack the blankets that had been packed.

"I love the rain." Cato told me.

"I thought you liked sunshine."

"Nah."

Awkward silence.

"Hey, Clover?'

"Yes, Cato?"

"Tell me a story."

For a long time, I sat there.

_What story do I tell him? Not Cinderella… like, the three little pigs?_

And then, I decided.

"Oh, the horrors of the week before winter break. First grade teachers think they have it bad… but they've never seen the eleventh-grade teachers struggling to maintain a somewhat orderly classroom. It is chaos."

Cato grinned.

"Winter break is just a long period of time to relax and not do schoolwork, right? Not in my case. You see, eleventh grade kids are just starting to go on vacations without their parents. I know it may seem far-fetched, but a week before winter break, I was already planning the most awesome vacation ever with my friends." I continued.

Winter break wasn't really that bad. Neither was high school.

THE END.

**(Thank you all for reading! And now I'll admit, I need to write some non-THG fanfics for a while. So… as a tribute to my fabulous 6****th**** grade teacher who introduced me to the City of Ember, I will be writing a City of Ember fanfic! Please check it out! Until next story,**

**PHOENIXGRACE)**


	10. A New Beginning

**(Okay, I've gotten so much hate PM's concerning the fact that there's not much Gadge. Please keep in mind that sometimes, I can't write to everyone's needs! I'll write a Clato chapter and get hate mail from the Gadgers, then write a Gadge chapter and get hate from the Clato people. I get TIRED when I'm writing these chapters! I have school and dance to worry about! I can't be superman for everyone! So here, for all of you that wanted Gadge, here it is. Please stop sending me so many hateful comments! It hurts!)**

**Madge's P.O.V.**

"That's Orion. Did I tell you that he was a hunter?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Wait, that's Andromeda. She was a princess that-"

"I think you told me that story, Madge."

"Oh." I said. Gale pointed to a cluster of stars.

"How about that?"

"Oh, those stars are the Pleiades."

"No explanation?"

"Well… I don't know much about the Pleiades."

Gale offered me another chocolate chip cookie. I took it and popped it all into my mouth. The slow, gentle waves of Lake Panem splashed against the shore. Over the horizon, I cpuld see the first signs of dawn creeping up.

"Well, we're fugitives now." I sighed. Gale nodded.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"I was thinking… maybe a Swiss family Robinson thing. We could stay here forever. We'd raise kids here, build houses, create farms…"

Gale sighed.

"I know, it sounds-"

"Too good to be true." He said.

**(Here's the end. Remember that I have a City of Ember fic coming up. If you want to be notified of a possible sequel to this story, PM me or read my CoE fic for news. Also, get a load of this.**

Hated 10/9/13 . chapter 1

I absolutely hate this story. It sucks! You're a terrible writer. Go kill yourself.

**Seriously, guys?)**


	11. STOP FLAMING!

**(Okay, this isn't funny. It's mean. Constructive criticism is welcome. However, could someone explain what is constructive about **_**this?**_

Guest 10/11/13 . chapter 10

I liked this story but I think the endings are bad... No offense And SCREW YOU TERRIBLE AND HORRIBLE!

**I am usually not mean. You guys may recall the two other mean comments that were posted about this story. Turns out that it was all okay, just some mean girl at school. It's all worked out, now, we're friends. But whoever posted this, let me just say…**

I'm tired. I try. Honestly, I do. If you actually read the author's notes at the beginning and end of each chapter, you'd actually know something. I'm getting the sense that there's a troll here.

"And" should not be capitalized. If you want to troll, at least use good grammar. If not, I guess you aren't a writer, in which case you should probably stop pretending to be an expert on things you clearly aren't.

Get an account, _then _troll. Are you a writer or not? Oh, yeah, you're a troll. In that case, you're pretty bad at it.

You should expect to see your review on the Eliminator forum sometime soon. Plus, the Pen to Paper forum, Critics United forum, and Literate Union forum. Two can play at this game.

Let me know when you write a story. I'd love to see how bad _your _plot is, and how bad your grammar is. On the other hand, I'd rather you not add to the overwhelming collection of stories written by three year olds on this site.

I asked for constructive criticism. If you would have read that part, you would've worded it like, "This story was great, but maybe you could work on your endings. For example, cliffhangers are a really good element to use in your story." Please explain what part of "Constructive" you don't get.

**Well, here's chapter 11 for the following people:**

**InLoveWithClatoLove, 0o-Tuna-o0, Odair Bear, I've Made It My OTP, Juliet's Shadow, Katie x, and Koryandrs. I don't own THG.)**

**Cato's POV**

"Cato."

I covered my ears. The dream of going to Jake's Pizza Parlor was still lingering in my mind.

"_Cato. Get up._"

"No, unless we're in Jake's."

"Okay, then, suit yourself…" Clove said. I groaned and slammed a pillow over my head.

"…I guess you won't get any pancakes…" I could faintly hear her saying.

"Pancakes? What kind?" I asked, way more alert now.

"Oh, just Katniss's chocolate chip kind."

I sat up and rubbed my head. Katniss's pancakes were the best. Slowly, I pulled on a hoodie and jeans and made my way outside.

"Ah, the sleeping horror rises at last." Katniss joked. I stole a pancake off of Clove's plate.

"Oh, that's cold, man." Peeta said. "Nobody steals a Katniss pancake." Katniss slid her freshest pancake onto Clove's plate.

"That's not fair!" I cried. "I just got up."

"Well, had you been up at dawn, you would've gotten the Little Debbies." Clove teased.

"Little Debbies? Nobody told me!"

"Yeah, we went through, like, six boxes of Nutty Bars in ten minutes." Glimmer smirked.

I sighed. So much for a happy band of castaways.

**(There. The end. Stop trolling, "Guest". And by the way, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take "No Offense" out of your flame. Just stay away. For all of you **_**awesome, great, kind, constructive reviewers **_**out there, thank you very much.)**


End file.
